camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jesteś dziedzicem
Co mamy tu dokładnie znaleźć? - pytam, przekopując następną szufladę, która zawiera tylko jakieś stare graty. - Informacje na temat twojej babci - warczy cicho Katarzyna, otwierając następną szafkę, w której również nic nie ma. - Poddaję się! Serio nie miała żadnych dokumentów? Marszczę brwi, drapiąc się po karku. Od dobrych dwóch godzin przeszukujemy starą komnatę Elżbiety Batory, jednak na wszystkich półkach znajdują się tylko i wyłącznie rzeczy należące do niej. Nie możliwe, żeby hrabina spaliła informacje dotyczące jej osoby. - Dziewczyny! - do pomieszczenia wchodzi Marcin, trzymając w dłoni czarną książkę. Pochodzę do niego, odbierając przedmiot. Przeglądam pobieżnie strony, aż prawie na samym końcu dostrzegam pewną fotografię. Są na niej tylko kontury postaci, ale są też obok nich podpisy. - Hrabina Elżbieta Batory - spoglądam. Jej osoba zaznaczona jest numerem sześć. - Patrzcie - wskazuję. Odwracam szybko na okładkę książki. - Oryginalny dziennik wampira. Count Dracula - czytam. - Znali się? - Katarzyna marszczy brwi, pochylając się bardziej do przodu. - Na to wygląda - mruczę. W zakładce "Dane personalne" widnieje nazwisko Bathory. Czyli, że Hrabia Dracula miał coś wspólnego z naszym nieboszczykiem. - Trzeba to dokładnie przejrzeć - mamrocze Chodakowski. Przez kilka chwil przyglądam się książce. A może by...? Odkładam przedmiot na stół, a następnie klękam i stukam palcami o podłogę. Płytki są mocno przytwierdzone, ale na jednej z nich nie ma śladu fugi. - Podaj mi nóż - mówię do Marcina. Brunet przygląda mi się z zaciekawieniem przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu idzie do kuchni. Podważam ostrzem jedną z kafelek, która odstaje od razu. W podłodze zrobiona jest dziura, a w niej znajduje się spora szkatułka. Wyciągam ją ostrożnie, a następnie otwieram. - Jesteś genialna - uśmiecha się blondynka. Wzruszam ramionami, prostując plik kartek. - Nic takiego. Sama kiedyś zrobiłam taką skrytkę przed Michael'em - mówię, na co tata wybucha śmiechem. - Jedna krew... A ty śmiesz twierdzić, że jest podobna do mnie - poklepuje Katarzynę po plecach, a ta spuszcza zawstydzona wzrok. - Patrzcie, to jakiś czar - mruczy, podając mi zgiętą stronę. Czytam ją w zaciekawieniu. Słyszałam, że Elizabeth zajmowała się czarną magią, ale nie do końca wierzyłam, że to prawda. - Mówią, że tylko dziedzic może przywrócić zmarłą hrabinę do życia - przetwarzam w głowie słowa widniejące na kartce i jestem coraz bardziej przerażona. W co ja się wplątałam, do cholery?! Już lepiej było zostać w Miami i być parobkiem Michael'a. - Ale musi się to stać w dzień jej śmierci. Elżbieta wróci i stanie się wampirem, a cała jej rodzina będzie nieśmiertelna. A dokładniej nikt nie będzie mógł ich zabić... No, chyba, że sami będą tego chcieli. - Jesteś dziedzicem - mówi nagle Katarzyna. W zaskoczeniu upuszczam kartkę i wparuję się w nią. - Co? - stękam. Gorzej być nie może, co? - Jesteś dziedzicem - powtarza pewniej. - Ostatnia z rodu Batorych. To o tobie były te wszystkie zapiski i księgi. Moja matka to przewidziała, dlatego ją zabili. Prowadzili proces za morderstwa z zimną krwią, ale to była tylko przykrywka Thurzo. - Dlatego hrabina ukryła tę szkatułkę. Miała pewność, że dziedzic ją znajdzie, bo tylko on będzie wiedział, gdzie jej tak naprawdę szukać - mruczy brunet. Drapię się w kark i jeszcze raz spoglądam na kartkę. - Lauren, myślisz podobnie jak ona. Masz dar... Czuję to na odległość*. Już kiedy tu wszedłem poczułem ogromną moc. Nawet przywódcy świata wampirów takiej nie mają. - Chwileczkę... Jeśli wskrzeszę swoją babkę, będę vezetö**? - zastanawiam się przez chwilę. To niosłoby za sobą wiele konsekwencji, ale Camila byłaby bezpieczna. No, i nieśmiertelna. - Dokładnie, Lauren. I byłabyś nietykalna - szepcze blondynka. - Umm... Twoje zdanie byłoby ważniejsze niż zdanie mojej matki. - Ugh... Musiałabym to zrobić dokładnie za dwa miesiące - wzdycham. Robi mi się słabo od nadmiaru informacji. *** - Musi być na to jakieś inne wytłumaczenie - mówi Camila. Przejrzałyśmy całą szkatułkę Batory i dokumenty, znajdujące się w niej, bardzo dokładnie. Nie mniej jednak dalej jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia. - Poczekaj - mamroczę, oglądając dziennik Hrabiego Draculi. - Spójrz, tu jest drzewo genealogiczne. - "Jesteśmy rodziną" - tak brzmi tytuł. Natomiast linie narysowane są jak w układzie krwionośnym i chyba krwią. - Elizabeth Bathory - widnieje na końcu jednego z rozgałęzień. - Zaraz, zaraz... Coś mi tu nie pasuje - na jednej z kartek jest data poczęcia Katarzyny, ale również wyjazdy Ferenca na wojny z Turkami. - Zobacz - wskazuję palcem na dwie daty w podobny odstępie czasowym. - Moja matka została poczęta trzy tygodnie po wyjeździe Franciszka, który wrócił dopiero jak Elżbieta była w drugim miesiącu ciąży... - Czyli twoja babcia zdradziła swojego męża... Pytanie tylko z kim? - Camila dosiada się do mnie na łóżku, spoglądając jeszcze raz na zapiski. - I co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Count Dracula... - Chwilę... - pocieram skronie, a potem klękam i stukam palcami po płytkach. - Nie wierzę, że to wszystko, co znaleźliśmy... I się nie mylę. Jedna z kafelek odstaje pod naciskiem moich knykci. Podobnie jak w komnacie hrabiny, tutaj również jest wgłębienie i kilka kopert. - To listy - przyglądam się temu uważnie. - Do Hrabiego - wzdycham. - Otwórz to - poleca mi dziewczyna. Jeśli faktycznie mam się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek, to muszę to zrobić. - Przeczytaj na głos. "Kochany, Przed nami jeszcze długa droga. Miałam szczęście, że spotkałam tak wspaniałego człowieka, jakim jesteś. Mój mąż po raz kolejny wyjechał na wojnę, nie wiadomo czy w ogóle wróci. Dobrze wiesz jaka jest sytuacja... Nie płakałabym po nim. Wiem, że potajemnie mnie zdradza, lecz ciągle zaprzecza. Nie potrafię tego dłużej ciągnąć. Myślę, że najlepiej byłoby się go pozbyć... Wtedy nic nie stałoby nam na przeszkodzie. W końcu bylibyśmy razem, szczęśliwi. Pamiętasz ostatnią noc? Okazała się być bardzo owocna. Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o zakładaniu rodziny, lecz chyba na to już za późno. Jestem w ciąży, Count'ie. Z tobą. Przepiękny owoc naszej miłości, kochany... Z niecierpliwością czekam na nasze kolejne spotkanie. Twoja Beth" - O mój Boże! Czy to w ogóle możliwe? - piszczę, skanując wzrokiem list jeszcze raz. - Dostała odpowiedź od niego? - pyta brunetka, biorąc ode mnie kartkę. Przeszukuję koperty i znajduję odpowiedź zwrotną. "Najdroższa, Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jaki ogromny błąd popełniliśmy? Jestem człowiekiem honoru i oczywiście, gdyby nie wzgląd na pewne sprawy, zaakceptowałbym to dziecko. Nie możesz opuścić męża i Węgier, a ja nie mogę założyć z tobą rodziny. Wystarczą mi trzy małżonki, póki co. Powinnaś zostać z Franciszkiem, bowiem ja nie dam ci należytego szczęścia. Wiesz chyba, co to oznacza? Wmówisz mu, że to jego dziecko, a my nie zobaczymy się już nigdy więcej. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się o naszym gorącym romansie ani prawdzie o twojej ciąży. '' ''Zastanów się, co jest najlepsze dla twojego małżeństwa. Nigdy więcej nie próbuj się ze mną skontaktować i zobaczyć. To już koniec. Kochający po wieki - Count" - Tak perfidnie ją rzucił? - brunetka otwiera usta ze zdziwienia. Siadam obok niej i obejmuję ją ramieniem, całując w czubek głowy. - To był tylko romans, a oni oboje mieli kogoś, z kim związani byli na całe życie - wzdycham. Ta cała sytuacja wydaje się coraz bardziej absurdalna. - Jedynym wyjściem jest wskrzesić Elżbietę i dowiedzieć się prawdy... - Ani słowa Katarzynie, o czym się dowiedziałyśmy - mówię do Camili. - To by ją zniszczyło. - Nic nikomu nie powiem, obiecuję - przysięga, całując mnie w policzek. - Najpierw znajdziemy Hrabiego i rozmówimy się z nim. * Każdy wampir posiada jakiś dar. Na przykład Lauren potrafi czytać w myślach i kontrolować żywioły. Natomiast Marcin potrafi wyczuć, jakim darem specjalizuje się dany wampir. ** Z węgierskiego oznacza przywódcę, lidera, ktoś kto stoi ponad wszystkimi i wszystkim.